Cinderella
by Callmemaddy
Summary: Oneshot. For Troy, winning the state championship game, getting the lead in the school musical, and his “almost girlfriend” won the scholastic decathlon was a lot, but there was one last thing Troy needed to do—tell Gabriella how he felt.


**Cinderella**

_High School Musical One-Shot By CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: Oh, Rub it In, why don't you?  
A/N: Bored. I have too much writer's block on all of my other stories...I should write a one-**Cinderella—One-shot**

Troy was ecstatic. His day could not have gone better. Ok, that was a lie. Yeah, I know that winning the state championship game, getting the lead in the school musical, and his "almost girlfriend" won the scholastic decathlon was a lot, but there was one last thing Troy needed to do—tell Gabriella how he felt.

Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes, "I can't believe we did this, Gabi." He hugged her. She smelled good like Spring Rain.

"Hey, do you wanna go to--" Troy was interrupted by a 5-year-old asking for an autograph. He was getting rather annoyed (With being interrupted, not giving autographs), that was the 8th time today he tried to ask her out (He failed kissing her 16 times today).

Kelsi, Chad, and Taylor watched Troy struggle from afar.

"Should we help them?" Kelsi asked.

"No...let's let him suffer," Chad offered.

Taylor punched him, "He's your best friend."  
"Who I obviously like to see suffer..." Chad joked, "Let him figure it out on his own. He'll get the girl. He always gets the girl..."  
Taylor punched him again.  
"Ow. You know you're going to get sued for sexual harassment!" Chad warned jokingly.

"Honey, how do you sue someone?" Taylor quizzed.

"Um..."  
She laughed and turned towards Kelsi, "Your honor, I rest my case."

Kelsi laughed and they walked to the vending machines.

Chad followed, "We are still going to the after party right?" The answer was a smack on the head and a "DUH!"  
Sharpay and Ryan walked over to the three of them. Sharpay started kissing up to Kelsi as she realized she no longer controlled the Drama club. Ryan was rambling on about how HE GOT A BIGGER PART THAN SHARPAY! To be honest, they were happy for him not being caught in his sister's shadow.

Taylor wandered over to Gabriella, "Hey Gabi!"

"Don't call me that!" Gabriella complained.

"But Troy does!" Taylor singled the word "Troy" Out.

"Stop it!" Gabriella demanded, although she knew that Taylor was correct.

"Whatever, so did he ask you to the after party?" Taylor, asked, being nosy.

"No," Gabriella hissed, "But it _doesn't _matter. I don't want to go." Total lie.

"Wildcats, please return to your seats," The announcer of the championship game asked. Troy shot a look of confusion towards his dad, the head coach. A look that said, 'They-aren't making-the-team-do-anything-embarrassing-right?'

"It's time to announce the MVP of tonight's game!" The announcer said.  
Everyone turned to Troy, "Oh crap," He muttered.

"...And our MVP is Troy Bolton!" The crowd cheered. Two tall men pushed Troy onto the stage.

"Uh...Thanks..." Troy accepted nervously, "Two trophies in one day? That's not something I thought I'd get..." He laughed nervously. There was an awkward silence. "Now what?"

"Say a speech!" Sharpay shouted the from the back.

"Good Suggestion Sharpay!" He said. He must remember to kill her tomorrow. "I'd like to thank my friends, my dad, my teammates, and my Cinderella."

"Cinderella?" The announcer asked.

Troy face turned pink, he was referring to Gabriella. He called her that when no one was around. _Must go find Cinderella. _He'd tell himself. "Yeah, you know I love that movie," He covered for himself.

"Okkk. Our next award is for..." The announcer moved on.  
"Thank god," He mumbled so only he could hear. He left the stage. He mouthed to his dad that he was going to go change.

He wasn't headed towards the locker room. He went straight to the roof. He needed some time to think.

"Cinderella!" He laughed at himself, "That was close." He collapsed on his bench. He was very exhausted from the day.

"Look at those stars," He said to himself. He then thought of his audition with Gabriella. He sang, quite softly, to himself, "We're soarin', flyin', there's not a star in heaven we can't reach..."  
"If we're tryin' so we're breakin' free," It was Gabriella singing her part on cue.

Troy was startled, "Gabi? What are you doing here?"

Gabi. Her father (before he left) called her that. She despised it. But when Troy called her that, she didn't really mind.

"Why aren't you at the after party?" Gabriella questioned.

"I'm skipping it. I don't want to be the center of attention. Besides, I like my roof."

"Mind if I join you?"  
"Nope."

"So I'm Cinderella now?" She asked, amused.

"No, I just like the movie..." He lied.  
"You suck at lying," She informed him.

He looked at her, "What do you want me to say, Gabi?"  
"Nothing," She sat down next to him, "I want you to do something."  
He looked at her and pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. It was a passionate kiss.

"Seventeenth Time's a Charm..." He mumbled.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just wondering..." He started.

"Shoot."  
"If you get to be Cinderella, do I get to be Prince Charming?"

A/N: End.


End file.
